encyclosporumfandomcom-20200214-history
DarkLord979
Evil redirects here "All hail DarkLord, our pagan god of forum disruption" --OakProductions DarkLord979 (aka Darkel) is one of the most well-known Sporumers to date simply because of his controversial involvement with Sporum events. History DarkLord's most notable beginning was after the disappearance of sporemasterblackbird, after the current generation of Sporumers was born. However, DarkLord predates most Sporumers and prides himself in his ancient lifespan. This has also earned him infamy for boning young dingoes with his nyasasaurus femur. DarkLord first arrived on the Sporum in 2010 under the name of GroxLord999, a noob of varying levels of toxicity. Trolling Ever since he made his grand metamorphosis from GroxLord to DarkLord, he has been a hypernuclear tumor to the Sporum. He's basically what would happen if the boubonic plague banged the shit out of ebola. Mostly because he is always trying to purposefully destroy the Sporum, "because it's fun." DarkLord likes to cause drama, incite chaos, etc. 'Linkbombs' : It was DarkLord who created the linkbomb. He used a bit of code he stole from Davopotamous in 2011 and edited it. The links, when clicked, would manipulate the Sporum's programming to cause a user to submit posts they had never made. It became epicly spammy. Eventually, it even destroyed the RP section. The whole subforum was devoid of any activity for six months, at least. This happened to three other subforums, as well. SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle decided to "shut down" four of the Sporum's sections (temporarily) because of DarkLord's linkbombs. One day, Sharples clicked the link so many times that it literally knocked the Sporum offline for a little bit, because it was too much for the site to handle. Many people began copying DarkLord and making linkbombs. It became such a problem that SporeMasterxDoomsoulx had to enforce really strict punishment on them, and make public announcements. DarkLord even used the link bomb to manipulate midnight1999 into proposing to him. DarkLord was the leader of the AntiSporum, a group of 20+ trolls all colluding to totally destroy the Sporum. The AntiSporum was made up of lots of ECF members, as well as former trolls like 5poreMasterPwn, Paxxon, Dragonvoid, Taupo, etc... DarkLord also seduced lots of noobs and regular joes into joining his army, and convincing them to do crazy shiz all over the Sporum and ruin everyone's cake. DarkLord gathered them all and organized "Operation Doomsday." Which is still the largest spam attack the Sporum has ever seen. Then, in 2014, SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle got sick of fighting off all the trolls, so he said he'd let them all out of their rotation bans and welcome them back to the community if they stopped. It was the worst mistake he ever made. DarkLord spent the following years being a total meanie and destroying the Sporum in sneakier ways. He literally created a Lynch Mob to kill noob spammers and divided the community into two sides: pro-Slime and anti-Slime. He even got some of the SporeMasters on his side. 'The Lynch Ladies' : It all began with SelinaC05, who was mistakened as the most effective troll ever. Spongebobrocks23, and dragonboy2006, as well as a couple other naughty c*nts, began torching the Sporum with autistic spam and annoyances. Mostly in the RP section. And the moderators were all missing, leaving nobody to take care of things. The RPers got P*SSED. OFF. and went to DarkLord, asking him to eliminate the threat. : So DarkLord was like, "f*ck yes," and hopped on the opportunity. He made a thread called "The New Law of the Sporum." He basically tried to usher in a "New Sporum Order." It directly fulfilled prophecy from the old Book of Sporum wiki pages, which talked about the ECF (Darkel is from the ECF *gasp*) doing this. In one thread, DarkLord declares himself the new leader of the Sporum. For around 24 hours, he actually was. DarkLord ran the Sporum under three simple rules: :: 1. No post spamming of any kind. No link bombs. Nothing that clutters up the pages or derails a thread in such a way that the thread has no value any more. You may have your open thread for your derailing parties. Clever, humorous spam is not so much regarded as spam, but rather simply humorous posts. No posting of pictures which may be regarded as spam or immature idiocy. In other words, post your Sporn and dank memes all you like. But there can be no, "PIE POOP AKFJVHDNDJVJE!?&:@2$" ' :: '''2. No flaming. Do not create fights. Do not do anything that would anger the members of the forum. 3: Obey and do not stir the pot.'' : But then DOGC_Kyle came online and banned him, causing MASSIVE chaos, as everyone started rioting and spamming and throwing tantrums all over General Discussion, because their savior had been killed. But later, Kyle joined them after SporeMasterSlime started banning over half of the Sporum's active community (no, really) just for disagreeing with his viewpoints. : But alas, DarkLord rose again. And again. And again. : It gets worse. DarkLord and HeronLover7 created a toxic brew of clusterf*cked bestiality porn, oldie-action, and a dash of gay sh*t and PM'd it to SelinaC05. However, it did nothing to keep her from coming to the Sporum. But rumor has it that one look at the PM will make the viewer question if there is a God at all. Later, when MaxisBazajaytee returned to the Sporum, he issued a 10,000 day "perma" ban to DarkLord, the first that had been given since around 2012. The last one given was given to Dragonvoid. All hope was lost, as everyone mourned for their god of chaos and buttsecks. But then DarkLord was resurrected when he kept buying new accounts. And he's still around. He never dies. His most current incarnation is an account called DarkLove979. The Shenaniganniging DarkLord was reincarnated as Voldemort979, which got banned. So he reincarnated again as DarkLove979. This acted as his main account for over a year. Then, DarkLord began to do more shananiganniging. He spammed an ocean of tasteful pornographic material. Mostly giraffe porn and images of Sulivan the big blue monster masturbating. The Sporumers got their jimmies jangled. DarkLord also spammed the inboxes of a lot of Sporumers. Most of the PMs were titled things like "I hope you like PMs" and they came in the thousands. It later came to light that Sharples had betrayed DarkLord and reported him to the EA ToS system, and framed Midnight1999. Of course, Sharples foolishly admitted it to DarkLord after EA banned him. DarkLord got his revenge by sending the screenshots of Sharples' confession directly to Midnight1999, causing much controversial flaming in the Town Hall thread. EA banned DarkLord's entire account from the Spore servers. His EA account was closed, and he was utterly blasted from the very face of the community. Until he arrived in the form of Darkopotamous, an abominable mockery of Davopotamous. SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle checked the IP address of the account, however, and found it centered on a correctional facility. Perhaps this explains why DarkLord has so much time on his hands. Trivia *Having no nose and small nostrils, Darkel's sneezes produce enough pressure to kill a small child. He has demonstrated this on several occasions by killing small children. *DarkLord had several Spore-based guilds including The Grox Fanclub,'' Ruthless Galaxy,'' and The Emoticone Club 2016. *DarkLord is the founder of many online communities and forums. *DarkLord was involved in a secret s*x scandal with SporeMasterxDoomsoulx to ensure he was not banned by SporeMasterSlime. In time SMDoom failed and DarkLord has been plotting his death ever since. *DarkLord is a pans*xual water buffalo. *DarkLord created "The Roleplay Hub", which is now seen stickied in the RP section. *DarkLord was behind the ZALGO scare in 2016. *DarkLord and Sharples were the ones who Melvin'd all the forum games. *DarkLord created the linkbomb *DarkLord organized Doomsday and created the AntiSporum *DarkLord has an addiction to molesting cucumbers *It's hard for DarkLord to process love naturally, so he expresses his frustration by jacking off reptiles. *The vast majority of the Sporum tried to get DarkLord promoted to SporeMaster status during the 2016 SporeMaster selections. But SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle ignored the vote. *He doesn't care. About anything. *DarkLord had s*x with one of his high school teachers. *He also hit a girl with his car. *DarkLord used to be an LSD trafficker because of some shit involving the Heisenburg-esque massacre of his cousins in some kind of execution-style mass shooting which made national news. *DarkLord sees and hears everything. Everything ever said about him eventually reaches him. *DarkLord isn't gay, he just likes to have sex with men. *DarkLord is evil. He doesn't need another reason for what he does. *DarkLord wants to take over the Sporum. But it's a pipedream most of the time. Occassionally he'll pull off a really big plot that actually works, until something goes wrong. *Most effective cult leader on the Sporum. *DarkLord is actually a respected RPer *He is a vegan prostitute *He is sometimes transgender. Other times, pangender. Or quazigender. *He exists in a constate state of malignancy and evil. You can't change it no matter how hard you try. *DarkLord was banned over 170 times with his main account. It was the most banned account on the entire Sporum, according to SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle. *DarkLord shot up heroine as a fetus. *Did we mention DarkLord created the Encyclosporum? *DarkLord refuses to edit his own wiki page (except for this bullet, hi everyone) *DarkLord is the king of inciting flame wars. *Spam in the name of DarkLord and women will instantly be attracted to you. *Bow before DarkLord as the King, Lord, and God of Spore and you will be in an eternal state of orgasm in the afterlife. *DarkLord has "fag-manipulation," a superpower that enables him to turn gay people into different objects like chairs, tables, beanbag chairs, etc. *DarkLord's new account is DarkLove979. *False. DarkLove's new account is Darkopotamous. *DarkLord has survived 2 different Maxis-issued 10,000 day "perma" bans and an EA ToS ban. Effectively immortal. *DarkLord never. ever. dies.